1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the distraction of bone segments and more particularly to a device for distraction of bone segments in the jaw, face and skull region.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Such a device is disclosed in German Utility Model 94 01 911.8. This, and devices currently in use, have the disadvantage that they have to fitted on the bone segments from outside. This means that a rack device with numerous screws which are accessible from outside is located outside, for example, the jaw and on both sides of the ramus of the jaw. Fixation pins pass through the skin and are inserted into holes in the bone. The pins have a considerable length, so that, when the patient moves the rack device, their free ends stir around in the fixing holes with a great force. The retaining pins also have to be thin, since the wounds in the skin must not be too large: either for cosmetic reasons, or because large wounds are harder to take care of than small wounds. The retaining pins tend to bend. They are heavily stressed at times.
The known device is complicated to operate. It is also expensive to produce. Different devices have to be produced and held in storage, according to the size and shape of the jaw.